3 Darkness Strikes Part 1
by MidnightEden234
Summary: The Winx are caught by surprise by Bloom and Will. But no matter how tough things get, Will and Bloom's friends don't want to be forced into a battle. Sadly the Winx and W.i.t.c.h. realise that a battle is going to happen and only one side can win. Who will be the winners of this awful fight? Read to find out!
1. Bad Guys 1 Winx 0

Last Time: "You look good," Cornelia complemented.

"You too," Elyon replied.

XoXoXoX

Will noticed this disgusting act of kindness. "'Carmen, you okay,' what are you made of, sunshine and sugar? Look around you Amore; you're going to be here the rest of your pathetic little life, unless you tell me where the Pixie village is."

XoXoXoX

"What happened," was the first thing Bloom heard. Mrs. Faragonda stood at the end of her bed.

Bloom was breathing heavily before she was able to speak. She tried her best to slow her breathing then opened her eyes. "I… I was… I saw my birth parents," she exclaimed. "Mrs. Faragonda, it was awful! I remember hearing Darkar's laugh and the rest is all kinda fuzzy…"

XoXoXoX

"Wilma," Mrs. Faragonda shouted when she opened the door.

"What," Taranee asked confused.

"Wilma, that's why you girls are here right," Mrs. Faragonda explained.

Hay Lin nodded. "We call her Will, but yeah, that's who we're looking for."

XoXoXoX

"Bloom is that you," Timmy asked while rounding the corner. "Hey Bloom, have you seen-"

"Tecna yeah," Bloom said with a snarl.

"That's right, how'd you know?"

"You're pretty smart Timmy, but when it comes to girls…" Bloom twirled her finger and flipped Timmy upside down. "You don't know which way is up," Bloom laughed.

XoXoXoX

"When I'm done with you, you'll be as evil as me! Your heart will be colder than the Omega dimension and all three of us will have the ultimate power!"

Will smiled and watched from the table with two Codex' on it. "No way, that will never happen," Bloom shouted.

Darkar and Will started laughing.

XoXoXoX

Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia started glowing brightly. "Umm… not to ask obvious questions or anything, but what just happened," Irma asked while examining this strange outfit.

"Your willingness to help the Winx at all costs unlocked your Winx powers," Mrs. Faragonda explained.

"Cool," Hay Lin approved.

XoXoXoX

Bloom's Winx turned to a dark blue and her gold crown turned grey. Her finger nails grew long and black to match her smiled. Her teeth were pointed like a monster's and her eyes were cruel. A black line down the middle for a pupil and an evil orange surrounding it.

XoXoXoX

Now:

Layla and Irma were flying in the front. Hay Lin and Musa glided through the air with a smile on their faces and freedom in their hearts. Flora, Stella, Cornelia and Elyon were chatting away happily about the latest Earth or Magix trends. And Tecna explained her boy problems to Taranee.

In the ship, Matt practiced his guitar in the air while starring out at the strange new world. Sky refused to talk to anyone unless it was something far from the topic of girls. Caleb was examining the phantom swords with interest while Timmy was in the back fixing up gliders. His thoughts were really on how he was going to tell Tecna that he's sorry. Nabu was practicing some of the moves he was taught by Layla and some of the specialists, which left Riven, Helia and Brandon to drive the ship in the right direction.

Matt sighed and let his hands fall to his side. He shook his hat off and is tumbled to the ground. Sky stood up and grabbed the hat for him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Bloom," Matt said quickly. Sky didn't respond or look angry. He just listened. "Look, I know it's upsetting. My girlfriend is under Darkar's control too. I also know how they feel-"

"How," Sky snapped. He looked around to see if anyone heard him, gladly he didn't catch anyone's attention.

"Umm… about seven years ago, I learned that Will was really magical. She could fly and bring objects to life. Technology could even talk to her and she could respond. One day, Nerissa came."

"Who's Nerissa," Sky asked like Matt knew he would.

"She was the leader of the last generation of guardians. Will, my girlfriend, is the new leader. Guardians protect Earth… la de da… Nerissa attacked me and used my anger to trap me inside my body. She created me as Shagon and used me to get to Will. The angrier someone became, the stronger Shagon got."

"So how did you escape," Sky questioned.

"Shagon was hurting Will and I didn't want to feel powerless anymore. I was no match for Shagon's strength so I used something a bit better. I used my love for Will and music. That's how I got free."

"Do you think that'll work on Bloom and Will," Sky asked.

"I sure hope so, 'cause if it doesn't, I'm all out of ideas," Matt replied.

"Riven stop," Brandon shouted. Riven pulled on the emergency break leaver and the ship came to a rough stop.

"Why did they stop," Riven asked with annoyance.

Timmy walked in through the back doors. "What's going on, we can't be there yet," he questioned.

* * *

><p>"We must go to Pixie village," all the pixies but Locket, Piff andHelenachanted. Piff was asleep and safe back at Alfea.<p>

"No, you'll lead Darkar and his monsters to the last Codex," Layla exclaimed.

Locket clutched her head and screamed, "I sense Bloom is going into complete darkness!"

"Locket, we don't need the extra trouble right now," Stella growled. She held on tightly to the back of Amore's dress so she couldn't fly away.

"That's it you little sprigs, lead me to Pixie village!" A horribly dark voice shouted. It was too warm to belong to any of the Trix.

All the pixies screamed and flew into the forest. Locket andHelenagazed in horror at this new person.

"Bloom," Cornelia cried with horror.

Bloom laughed evilly then pushed the girls out of her way. She flew down into the forest and followed the terrified pixies.

"C'mon girls, we have to follow her! Bloom has to be stopped," Tecna shouted. The girls were surprised that Tecna said that, for her it was so out of character, but they wasted no time and listened to her.

Sky heard and watched Bloom's reappearance with horror and sadness all over his face. He couldn't believe someone so nice and kind could turn to something so cold. Sky couldn't explain the new feeling he had. Bloom was on fire and raging with anger, but at the same time she was colder than the Omega dimension.

"Sky, you andBrandonare going to go after the Winx!" Sky's head jumped up towards the sound that intruded his thoughts. His eyes fell upon his team mate Timmy and the voice seemed to match. Sky grabbed his hover board and ran to the small launching dock.

"I'm going too," Caleb shouted. He didn't leave any time for protests and jumped out of the ship. He landed safely on a tree and waited for the others to come out.

Brandonand Sky tossed their hover boards to the ground. Like a blue shield, they sprung open. With Caleb running faster than any person the two boys had ever seen, the three of them took off after the Winx and Bloom.


	2. Bad Guys 2 Winx 0

'That's it you stupid pests, keep flying,' Bloom thought darkly.

"Bloom," Flora called, followed by Layla, Stella, Cornelia and Taranee.

"Maybe I'll have a little fun," Bloom thought out loud. She raised her voice and hid behind one of the bushes, "Bloom is lost."

"Over there," Musa exclaimed. She pointed directly at Bloom's hiding place.

Bloom disappeared and moved to a different spot. "You're too late Winx Club. You can't save her," Bloom chuckled. She waited for another Winx club member to "find her."

"Over there," Hay Lin pointed. She pointed up in a tree.

Bloom's laughter came from all sides of the forest. Her friends searched everywhere, but Bloom could not be found.

'Good bye looser club,' Bloom thought as she picked up the pixies trail. She flew as fast as she could until she heard many high pitched voices chatting away and knew she found it.

* * *

><p>"Locket, you made it here just fine," said the elder pixie. "Were you followed?"<p>

Bloom walked into the village with one of her fists on fire. She smiled, "Does this answer your question?"

"Quick everyone, to the library," another unfamiliar pixie ordered. She had small rectangular glasses and very formal clothing. Bloom suspected her to be the mayor of Pixie village.

"Yes," Beatriz agreed, "its magical barrier won't let dark magic through!"

Bloom smiled and started burning the trees around the village. If the Winx or anyone else was following her, they wouldn't be able to go through. "So, no dark magic huh? What about the Dragon's Flame, that's not dark magic now is it," Bloom questioned darkly. She began attacking the library with small red dragons made out of fire. They burnt the walls and ate their way through.

"Everyone be careful," the pixie elder warned. The roof of the library collapsed and Bloom's dark appearance could be seen.

"You're done-"

"No their not," Stella shouted.

"Please Bloom, we're your friends," Flora said sweetly.

"Can it Flora, I really couldn't care less right now. All of you have choices. Right now you can have true power, or you can have a really early retirement as my punching bag," Bloom shouted.

Tears started forming in Flora's eyes. Cornelia placed her hand on Flora's shoulder, "Don't listen to her Flora. That's not Bloom talking, it's Darkar's corruption."

Flora nodded her head, but continued sobbing.

"You're not getting the Codex Bloom," Tecna shouted. She put up a defensive shield around her and Taranee.

"_You're _not going to stop me. I'll get the Codex, open the portal and gain the ultimate power. We will destroy you Winx, then rule over-"

"The universe, if I had a penny every time I heard that one," Irma interrupted.

"Then you'd be up to nine pennies Irma. We haven't really faced enough enemies to make that much money," Cornelia joked back. Irma crossed her arms with fake offense, and Cornelia rolled her eyes. She got down into a running position and waited for Bloom to attack.

Bloom simply smiled, 'these girls are weak. I shouldn't even be bothering, but if they're going to stand in my way…' She created a wall of fire made of pure black magic. Locket whimpered like a dog who was just beaten with a stick and throw outside. A tear fell and landed right by Bloom's feet. She stopped and starred at the small creature. Locket returned her gaze with a small speck of hope in her eyes. Bloom nudged Locket to the side with her foot and walked into the library.

"Stop it Bloom," Layla shouted. She and Irma doused the fire long enough for them to fly through. The fire cracked back to life and trapped the others out of the village.

A black streak of lightning hit the ground in front of Layla. She jumped back with fear in her eyes, then looked up to see her attacker; Will.

"Layla, you always were a pain. You wine about your pathetic pixies," Bloom spat. She glared at the little eyes watching her from the small library. Locket looked like she was ready to explode with sadness. "You always point out the obvious and can't shut up. I guess that's why your bonded pixie is a baby!"

A small tear fell from Layla's eye and landed on the dirt below. A ship flew through the sky and landed in the small clearing. The specialists ran out and immediately ran to the girl's assistance.

"Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Helia give the girls some defense! Nabu, you and I will-" Sky began. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Bloom. She smiled darkly and Sky's worried expression only made her laugh.

"What's wrong Sky," she said in a baby's voice, "don't like what you see? Then maybe you should close your eyes and wimp out, but then the specialists would all just lose." Bloom continued to smile.

"Let's see, fifteen against two, that hardly seems fair," Will moaned sarcastically.

Caleb and Matt jumped out of the ship and landed with their fists up. "Correction, seventeen against-"

"Five," Darcy smirked.

"We'll handle the teen queen wanna bees," Irma shouted. She, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia jumped into the air and flew towards the Trix. Layla grabbed Musa, Stella, Tecna and Flora's hands to pull them out of the fire before it grew again.

"Let's get Will," Flora nervously spoke. Layla and Musa nodded.

"And we'll get Bloom," Stella added. She and Tecna flew towards their spelled friend and braced themselves for the worst.

Sadly, the battle was over quickly. Musa and Layla was no match for Darkar's spell on Will, nor did she care that Flora had been knocked unconscious.

Even though the Trix could be taken down easily, Bloom and Will just wouldn't lose a fight. Bloom managed to escape Tecna and Stella for a split second to send the rest of W.i.t.c.h. into the bushes.

The specialists got the pixies into the forest. When they heard screaming, they all ran back to village and helped out whoever was left.

Tecna and Stella stood side by side with the specialists. All of them were protecting the hurt or the pixie village. Then it was over, Bloom and Will got the Codex and folded back to Shadow Haunt.

"B-l-o-o-m," Locket cried as her bonded fairy disappeared.


	3. The First Charmix

"Well done girls," Darkar congratulated, his back turned to the Trix.

"So, what if those fairies followed us," Stormy asked. Darkar didn't reply. He continued to gaze at the four Codexes' in his hands.

"Hey, Darkar, aren't you forgetting about your three main witches? I mean, this is a fairy and some random girl you picked off the street," Icy complained. She stood directly behind Darkar with her arms crossed and a frown on her pale face.

Darkar began laughing loud and darkly. "You three know nothing about these two. Will, a Guardian of Veil. She has some of the purest old magic running through her veins. Bloom is a princess and the lone survivor of Sparks. She's the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. Together these girls unite with the Nymph, Xin Jin and the Dragon."

Again Will's symbol appeared in midair. And again, a black dragon spread fire through it.

Irma sat still on a rock and starred out at the lake. Flora stood behind a tree carefully watching Helia sketch a flower. Chatta flew up to her and moaned right in her ear, causing Flora to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry, Chatta. You startled me," Flora said very quietly.

Chatta pulled on Flora's hair. She yanked her towards Helia. When Flora protested, she stopped. "Why won't you talk to him Flora? You like him and I bet he likes you."

"That's the problem," Flora whispered. "He _likes_ me, but I love him. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"That's so not what Chatta meant," Cornelia interrupted. Beatriz heard the conversation and flew from Layla to them.

Cornelia turned to look at this new comer and froze. For a moment she looked like she would never move again. "I… you… umm… You have green eyes, I've never noticed before," she stuttered.

"And yours are blue. They match the elastics in your hair," Beatriz exclaimed. She smiled at Cornelia and she smiled back.

Flora saw her opportunity to sneak away and took it. "Where do you think you're going," Cornelia shouted at her. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Beatriz.

"I… umm…" Flora couldn't think of an answer.

"Go on, talk to Helia. I'm sure he loves you too," Cornelia said giving Flora a small push. She hesitated at first, and then walked forwards. "Go on," Cornelia whispered. Flora sighed, and then continued towards Helia.

"Umm… I… Helia can I talk to you," Flora managed to squeak out.

Helia looked up from his drawing as if he hadn't even noticed people were still around him. He had been so focused on his drawing that he really might have forgotten. He placed his book and his pencils into a bag beside the tree he was sitting against then stood up. Helia was slightly taller than Flora which made her even more uneasy. "Sure thing Flora, what is it?"

"I… I umm… You and…" Flora continued to stutter.

Helia grabbed hold of Flora's hands and she went deadly silent. "Maybe this isn't the best time," he replied calmly. Flora nodded sadly and slowly backed away.

'Oh for goodness sake,' Cornelia thought angrily. _'__Flora, talk to him now!'_

Flora's head shot up. Cornelia blushed, she accidently used telepathy, but how did it work on someone who didn't have Guardian powers?

Flora took a step forward and put her hand out. She stopped, took a deep breath and shouted, "Helia, I love you!"

Helia stopped in his tracks back to the tree. 'Oh no, here it comes,' Flora thought sadly.

"I love you too," Helia announced. Flora blushed so hard her cheeks looked like radishes. She smiled and ran forward into Helia's now open arms. He swung her around and held her tight to his chest. Flora could feel his heart beat and his breath against her neck.

'Way to go,' Cornelia thought. She leaned against a tree. Two arms caught her waist and she screamed, "Caleb! You scared me!"

"Sorry," he replied. He put his hands high above his head as a symbol of surrender.

Cornelia leaned in and kissed him. "Apology accepted," she replied smiling.

Flora glowed bright green. A small charm appeared on her chest in the shape of two large leaves. In the middle was a pink jewel carved like a rose.

"Wow," Musa exclaimed.

"Great job Flora! You've earned your Charmix," Layla exclaimed. She covered her mouth and turned away. Layla sounded like she was crying as she ran into the forest.

"I've got it," Irma, Musa and Hay Lin all exclaimed. They laughed than ran into the forest after Layla.

Elyon looked puzzled. "What was that all about," she asked staring at the placed a few of her friends had just disappeared to.

"I don't know. We're all under a lot of pressure and-" Taranee began.

She was cut off by a long and fierce scream.

"Cornelia, Flora," Tecna shouted.

"The trees are burning near Alfea," Flora screamed.

"It won't stop. There's smoke everywhere and no one can put it out," Cornelia added. They both held their heads tightly and had fallen to their knees.

"C'mon, Alfea needs our help," Stella ordered, "magic Winx!"

"We'll be back," Flora told Helia. The girls leapt into the air and flew as fast as they could towards their school. Hopefully the boys would be able to tell the four girls where they had gone.

Flora and Cornelia lead the way, since they were the ones who could hear the forests' cry. Every so often, one of the girls fell behind and grabbed their heads because the pain was too great.

They managed to make it to Alfea before it was too late. The trees around the school were on fire, but they didn't seem to be on Alfea's grounds. The fire was hot, even from miles away. The Winx moved closer and closer, until the flames were noticed as black. The fire looked like a type of jail, and the students of Alfea were the prisoners locked up inside.


	4. Powers and Winx Growing

"We have to put the fire out, but none of us have the power over water," Tecna informed.

"I hope we can do it," Flora said quietly.

"'_I hope we can do it,'_ come on Flora, with an attitude like that, we may as well just give up," Stella scolded.

"You are the one with the bad attitude," Taranee defended.

"And you're like 'Miss Positivity,'" Stella shouted at Taranee.

"What's going on here," Cornelia quietly asked Flora.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The moment they crossed the barrier, they all started fighting," Flora replied calmly. "Let's go get Mrs. Faragonda. She'll know what to do."

"Yeah," Cornelia agreed, "let's hope that Taranee and Stella don't blow each other up while we're gone."

Flora smiled and nodded. She and Cornelia flew as fast as they could through the smoke. They jumped into a window and landed in the familiar hall way to Mrs. Faragonda's office. Flora narrowly avoided a piece of the ceiling fall, and got to the door just in time. Cornelia followed her friend in and took a breath of fresh air. There was no fire in the large office. No smoke came in under the door either.

"Maybe she has a fire charm?"

"A what," Cornelia questioned.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not a student here," Flora giggled. Cornelia was happy to see how calm Flora was, even though her school was on fire.

"Girls, over here," Mrs. Faragonda called. She stood at a hole in the wall where a mirror used to be.

Cornelia and Flora ran through the hole and Mrs. Faragonda followed. It sealed itself and a mirror appeared in its place.

"Where are we Mrs. Faragonda," Flora asked. She looked all around the giant staircase. It was a light golden kind of colour with fancy curved railings. It went down about twenty steps before you could make out a room at the bottom.

"This place is only supposed to be known to teachers. Students and others haven't even been able to dream of such a place since the school was created," She explained. "There are many interesting things down here Flora, about you and Cornelia."

"Me," Cornelia questioned, "What kind of things about me?"

"First off, we know that your Charmix will mirror Flora's and that you truly belong here as a fairy. But there are many mysteries too, like what is the connection between you and Flora," Mrs. Faragonda said while she walked slowly towards one wall.

Cornelia and Flora stared at each other. Cornelia's personality matched Stella's, but not her powers. Maybe this had something to do with Cornelia being the guardian of earth and Flora being the fairy of nature?

"So we're like soul fairies or something," Cornelia questioned.

"For lack of better words," Mrs. Faragonda replied.

"What does that mean?" Flora asked.

Mrs. Faragonda rotated her arm in a way that said, 'follow me.' Without a word, Cornelia and Flora followed the principle down a small hallway. As they entered a small room, Cornelia and Flora became blinded from a bright green light shone in their faces. After their eyes adjusted, a book came in to view. It lay neatly on a small table. Flowers were carved into the sides of the wooden legs and vines grew all around the room.

"What do you girls see," Mrs. Faragonda asked.

Flora immediately turned to her principle and gasped, "its beautiful Mrs. Faragonda. I never knew something like this could exist in our school!"

"Wow," Cornelia breathed, "That table, who carved it? Why is-"

Mrs. Faragonda smiled, "I'm sorry Cornelia, but I can't answer your questions. You see, everything that's inside of here, is for your eyes only. I can't see it."

"What," Flora exclaimed.

Mrs. Faragonda laughed, "I only see a broken table with a torn book lying on top of it. I see book shelves among book shelves."

Flora looked around her once again. There were no walls or bookshelves, there was only her, Cornelia, a door and the book in the middle of a field of flowers. Cornelia walked over to the book and picked it up. Flora followed her friend and together they opened up the brown leather bind book.

A voice came to their ears and whispered in a soft, young girl's voice,

"Cloak me in vermilion for the evening sky, as the sun  
>descends from daytime heights in majestic glory.<br>Colour me with turquoise on this chilly eve of winter's omen,  
>and let me know the secrets of the stars,<br>spread on their indigo blanket, holding the lights of all eternity."

Cornelia blinked and turned to Flora. "What was that," she asked after catching her breath.

Flora shrugged, "I have no idea."

They turned back to their surroundings and noticed that the sky had turned turquoise and faded into a deep purple. There were stars spread throughout the sky with no sun or moon. A blanket of white snow covered the nature around the two girls.

"We have waited a long time for your return elementals," said a soft voice.

"May the spirits of nature guide you to your friends. May it help you save the forest and the rest of the world from a greater evil," another voice continued.

Two ghostly figures came down from the sky and surrounded Flora and Cornelia. One was pinkish purple and the other was a greenish blue.

Cornelia felt her hair get pulled behind her and into a long pony tail. She felt her bangs spread to make a V like shape across her forehead. Cornelia opened her eyes and looked down at her body. She was wearing a dress exactly like Flora's. The top half was green and so were the sleeves that spread to gloves that covered her entire hand. Around her stomach were purple straps that covered the bottom half of her dress. It was purple, ragged at the bottom and went down to six inches above her knee. She could recognize her tights as the same guardian ones she wore, but this time they stopped just above her knees high boots. Plus her boots weren't leather this time, they were almost hiking boots.

Flora looked like an almost identical twin. Her clothes and hairstyle were the same, but her bangs were curled and she was a little more tanned than Cornelia.

In a quick flash everything was gone and the old Cornelia and Flora Winx girls were back. Cornelia stepped forward and grabbed Flora's hand, "It's time we saved our friends."

'Cornelia must come to Alfea. We'll need her parent's permission to enrol her, but if they say no, the fate of Magix could be in trouble,' Mrs. Faragonda thought. She watched Cornelia and Flora take off before turning back to the old book and sighing.


	5. Wills Appearance

"Let's get everyone into the ship and fly away from here. The fire is what caused this argument, I just know it," Flora sighed. Cornelia nodded and grabbed Irma's hand just before she hit Stella. Then she dragged her to the ship.

Hay Lin shook her head and looked up at Cornelia with curious eyes. "What happened, Cornelia? When did we get here?"

"I'll explain later Hay Lin! We have to get the others out of here!"

Hay Lin had already caught on in time to stop Layla from shouting at Taranee for being too bossy.

After everyone was on the ship, Cornelia began explaining what was going on. She told them about everything that had happened, what they were going to do now and how it had to be done.

"We're going to trick Will," Taranee exclaimed.

"I agree with Taranee," Tecna continued, "Even if we got her to open a portal, it could be a trap."

"It's the only chance we've got. Plus, there's no way they would miss their chance at destroying Candracar," Cornelia replied.

"You're joking," Irma shouted.

"What's Candracar," Musa asked.

"It's only the place that separates evil from earth. It's also the place where our powers come from," Taranee answered angrily.

"That sounds serious," Sky said without taking his eyes from the sky in front of him.

"It is," Matt replied, "and you want to bring Will and Bloom there?"

"None of you think that the Oracle or any of the counsel can help? And maybe the reason we're all friends will help Will come back," Cornelia added a small smile. The Winx girls looked near to or completely confused. The rest of the guardians were in deep thought. Cornelia was right; this could help bring Will back, but what about Bloom?

"Corny, you look really upset," Irma observed.

Cornelia took a deep breath, and then turned to look out the window as she spoke. "I know," She sighed, "I just really want all this to be over. I'm scared that if we fail-"

"Which isn't going to happen," Irma exclaimed. She jumped off her seat and ran over to Cornelia. "If you're worried about Will… just look at us! We have other powers than just guardian powers. We're going to save her and even if you don't think so, nothing is going to stop me!"

"That sounds really-"

"Yeah I know," Irma interrupted. A metal string grew across her chest. It twirled into a rain drop shape and a small blue jewel appeared at its point. After a small blue flash the object disappeared.

Flora clapped her hands together and Cornelia gasped. Layla jumped up and shouted, "Congratulations Irma! You earned your Charmix!"

"I earned my what now," Irma questioned.

"Your Charmix," Tecna answered, "it's the next level of Winx, Irma. Weren't you listening when Mrs. Faragonda explained this earlier?"

Irma slowly shook her head. "I was in the air with Corny, Hay Lin and Taranee," she replied.

Taranee laughed. "Okay," she said, "even I heard what Mrs. Faragonda was saying and I was the furthest from her."

"Well you know how little attention I pay… or something… Anyways, my point is I just barely passed high school and I hadn't gotten a chance to stretch out in a while-"

"We flew here didn't we," Hay Lin giggled.

Irma crossed her arms, "You know what I mean."

"No we don't," Stella declared, "If you wouldn't mind informing us a little?"

"Everyone jump," Timmy shouted. At first the girls were a little confused, they had forgotten that the boys were there, but then they all did what they were told and jumped out the side of the ship.

"Brace yourself for an hard impact," Sky shouted. He went to jump from the ship, but Matt stopped him.

He smiled, "Don't worry about jumping. I can carry two people and I'm pretty sure that the Winx girls can catch their boyfriends."

Matt grabbed Sky and Caleb's hand then jumped. Halfway to the forest grounds, two black and feathered wings ripped out from his back. A golden mask appeared on his face and his arms became more muscular. Matt even had a black tail.

He landed on the ground with ease. Caleb already knew what Matt was capable of, but Sky however was petrified. "What are you," he gasped.

Matt had changed back and sat down on a log. He looked up at Sky and replied, "That was Narissa's sick imagination. She changed me into Shagon a while back and he completely took control of my body. Once Will saved me from Shagon, I thought he was gone completely, but it turned out that Cornelia's younger sister, Lillian was the Heart of Earth. She had a lot of power, but she didn't know about it and instead of trying to teach Lillian about Meridian and the evil out there, we got her to give me her power. I would keep it safe until she was old enough to understand that there's more danger out there than just a monster under her bed."

"Well that sure is a mouthful," Sky replied.

Matt laughed, "Just a bit."

"So you really have no idea what Meridian is," Caleb asked Sky.

"No, I've never heard of it until now."

There was a huge explosion above the three boy's heads. They looked up just in time to see the ship being burnt by black fire and the girls coming back with the rest of the team.

"Is everyone alright," Tecna asked once she landed with Timmy.

Taranee whipped the ash off of her glasses, "Yup. I think we're all here safe and sound."

"I wouldn't say safe," Will chuckled. She stood on a tree branch with black lighting forming in her hand. She smiled widely and she launched it towards Musa.

Riven turned his attention to the pig tailed girl. He kicked hard from the ground and launched himself in front of Musa. She blinked in shock as Riven hit the ground and rolled over to her. He was unconscious. Will stood on the branch laughing. She jumped to the ground just as Musa screamed.


	6. To Be Continued

Note from the Author:

No, I am not ending the series, so don't you worry.

In fact, there are more stories after this that continues where I left off.

**1 Departed**

**2 The Pixie Quest**

**3 Darkness Strikes Part 1 (you are here)**

**4 Darkness Strikes Part 2**

**5 Darkness Strikes Part 3**

**COMING SOON 6 The End of All That is Good? (I don't think fanfiction lets me use ? in the titles...)**

So please, continue reading! :D And I severally apologize that the Charmix is kinda rushed... T-T


End file.
